Letters of Pain
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Did anyone every hear what Gohan had to say about his father? i don't think he told anyone. this is a letter to Goku from Gohan about how he feels about him leaving and what Goku really is to him. NOT FOR GOKU FANS NeW cHaPtEr Up NoW!
1. Signed Gohan

My dearest _father_,

Hello Father, remember me? I'm your first born son. Though you probably don't remember me or any member of your family though you can remember ever villain and attack you ever used on them. I thought I might tell you, even though you don't care about any thing but fighting and food, that you have another son. His name is Goten and he's almost 7 years old. For the last 6 years of his little life he has been asking 'where's my daddy?' 'Who was my daddy?' 'Why isn't my daddy here?' 

I told him he left before he was born and he suddenly knew why you left. He thinks it's because of him. I know its not true because I know you left when you found a better way to train and the family wouldn't get in the way. Everyone keeps saying that you made a BIG sacrifice for the world but the truth is that you found a way to pretend to be brave and noble when all you really were doing was running away from your family.

Well I've had it! I can't keep up this act. The act that I care for you, the act that you were EVER my father! But truth is GOKU. I DON'T care for you, and you were NEVER my father! You only pretended to be my father when the truth was you never even knew what my favorite color was!

__

If you only knew why, 

Mum cries every night. 

If you only knew why, 

I tuck in Goten a night. 

If you only knew why, 

I don't miss your warm touch. 

If you only knew why, 

We all miss you so much. 

If he only met you, 

Then maybe he'd be, 

If he only met you, 

As sad as you made me. 

If he only could met you, 

Then he would just hate you. 

If he only could met you, 

He would know I hate you too! 

You never did care. 

You never were there.

I have four words for you. 

I absolutely HATE you!

I Goten was unlucky enough to ever meet you then he would hate you too.

__

But for just now, 

I'll teach him how 

Signed

Gohan

Hello everyone  
well i hope you liked my letter to Goku. As you can tell i'm not a big fan of him. i always thought goku should have been there for Gohan  
He never was really there was he? well i see it as if he was only a father till Gohan was 4 then he became a man in his life that kept leaving.  
Review please and maybe i might do another one from Goten or someone.  
Ideas and reviews are VERY Welcome!!!! 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	2. From Goten

Dear Father, 

Hi I'm Goten! Gohan might have told you already but I'm going to tell you any way, I'm your second son! Isn't that cool dad? Or maybe I should call you father since Gohan says a dad is someone who is always there for you and I know for a fact that you have been here for me. If a dad is someone who is always there for me does that make Gohan my daddy? I wish he was! He would be the COOLEST dad alive, or dead (in you case) 

Gohan has told me ALL the stories he knows about you father. I can't believe you did that ALL when you were a little kid! That must have been hard since you were weak back then. Guess what? I'm a Super Saiyan! Gohan taught me how too! He's a great teacher! Mums a good teacher too but for writing and stuff! Mum says I'm good a 'poetry' whatever that is. All I know is that I can make things rhyme and its FUN! I wrote you one. 

Mama never told me,  
Why she lives out here all alone.  
She just decides to change the subject,  
Then I get an ice cream cone...!

Brother writes in his diary,  
About things so long ago.  
How he feels deep inside,  
And why his feelings are so low.

Mum asks me how I feel,  
I don't know, should I laugh or cry?  
I told mum how I feel about you,  
And she whispers she wants to die.

How could her youngest child?  
Grown up to be like me?  
When she puts in her heart and soul,  
So I could be as perfect as can be.

Mama said I should be sad over you,  
But you see I really couldn't care.  
How can I mourn your death?  
When you've never been there?

But father I have to be serious with you. Gohan says you left before I was born. Did you leave because of me? Why weren't you ever here of us? Gohan seems to hate you so much. Why is that? Did you do something bad? Why hasn't Gohan forgiven you yet? Did you hurt him so much that he is forever scared? Why didn't you try and come back to help Gohan? Why? Why? WHY?????? 

I just wanna know father, please I just wanna know! 

From you second born son, 

Goten 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter.  
to begin with it only started out as a one shot but i got so many reviews asking to go on that i am!  
You know i got a review from someone's writing that i LOVE! its called Low Mans Lyrics and the writer is CrazyGohanGurl! i wanna thank her for reviewing and i wanna says I LOVE LML!!!!!!  
OK i've calmed down...maybe!

I wanna thank:  
**Aleandra Alyra Sarienna** (i used one of your ideas, thankz)  
**TomMalfoy** (i bet u can write more then 2 lines that rhymed and thankz!)  
**Silvertress** (i'll get to your idea later, Goten first)  
**The masked Otaku** ({in evils voice}thank you, thank you very much! {normal voice} I got a clap!!!!)  
**Android 71** (i thought so too! and i can't believe u reviewed me!! ur a great writer!!!!)  
**Veggie's princess** (LOVE the name! GO VEGGIE!!! oh well if u think its mean then its what u think. everyone to there own)  
**CrazyGohanGurl** (OMG!!! U reviewed a writer like me! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Your one of the best writers around!!!!!! AHHHHHH! and i love Gohan-hate-Goku fics too! and i'll be getting onto later. Goten first!)  
**Jade** (thankz and i agree)  
**Saiyachick** (i have read them and they are GREAT!!!! Thankz!)  
**MiraiGee-Chan** (Thankz for the lyrics. i'll be using them in future stories/chapters. i don't like him that much either! i like that song!)  
**mr. Anon** (i don't know yet and i know in the show Gohan likes Goku but they wouldn't fall it FANFICTION if we didn't get to change things!)  
for reviewing!

Thanks again. REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
